


Last Call Rock and Roll

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: All of the shipping, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Help, How do tag?, Hugs, I have no idea what I'm doing, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Other, Platonic Love, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: Rhi (Reader) is a small-town girl from Northern Michigan looking to escape past traumas and start a new life. So she decides to pack up and move to Atlanta, Georgia soon before her 22nd birthday. Will she find the life she's been looking for or have to move back home to lean heavily on those who love her dearly?First serious fanfic, bear with me, y'all!





	Last Call Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Bitten, Twice Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833476) by [JustRamblinOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRamblinOn/pseuds/JustRamblinOn). 
  * Inspired by [Last Call Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496560) by [JustRamblinOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRamblinOn/pseuds/JustRamblinOn). 

> This fic is inspired by Last Call Liars and Rock and Roll, It Will Survive. Both written by @JustRamblinOn who was very excited to hear that I wanted to do this! Make sure you check out her fics! Probably best to do so before mine as the references will be everywhere!~
> 
> I'M TERRIBLE. I CHANGED THE POV AND SOME DETAILS BUT I LOVE YOU ALL, I'M SORRY.♥ (10/1/19)
> 
> So, um... if there's anybody waiting for this to be updated, I feel obligated to inform you all that it has been put on hold until Tolkien-verse (T-V) has been completed! And there will be... more changes. Enjoy this version while it still exists! (9/13/20)

My bag dropped into the hatch of my car with a dull thud. Today was the day I moved to Atlanta, Georgia. Sure it was nerve-wracking as all hell. Especially coming from a tiny town in Nowhere's Ville, Michigan. The worst part of it all was the worried looks from my family as I loaded up the small red Aveo. My parents, brother, sister-in-law, and best friend, Zemi, watched with teary eyes when I closed the hatch.

"Y'all might as well say it. I know none of you have wanted me to go and I know none of you have said anything because you know why I want to leave. However, I can't leave if we don't part ways properly. Plus, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever. You know I'll come back for holidays. I wouldn't be able to have a holiday without any of you," You were rambling at this point. They were still quiet when I started to trail off but then Zemi sighed and stepped forward to throw her arms around my shoulders. Some of the tension between my shoulders released its hold on me as I pulled Zemi into a tight hug.

"You know we support your decisions no matter how stupid we may think they are," her voice soothed me slightly but my own tears had started slipping down my cheeks as I choked out a half-sob, half-laugh. This was my family standing in front of me and they were my world, always had been and always will be but I were also ready to expand my world. Especially after the incidents leading me to this moment. After I'd lost the baby - at seventeen even, and God it still weighed heavily on me - and I'd recovered mostly mentally and fully physically years later, I was ready to leave the small town. It was too toxic for me to stay here and I knew it. My family knew it too.

If I'm being honest, I'd be taking Zemi with me if it weren't for the fact that she and Evan were engaged now. Well, in all reality, if Evan wasn't in the picture as he lives in Canada. Moving to Georgia with them being together would be hell to all three of us so I didn't even ask Zemi to go with me. As her gripped loosened from my shoulders I stepped back and whispered a 'thank you' before looking over her to the rest of my family. My mom and sister-in-law were a blubbering mess and holding each other by now while my dad and brother stood completely still while silently crying, save a few sniffles here and there. I hugged each in turn, my sister-in-law being the most difficult to get to let me go. She'd always been one with strong emotions and no shame in showing them. I patted her back a few times to let her know I needed to move on to give more hugs and she nodded, releasing me. My bangs fell away from my face when I looked up at my brother. I could see the pain in his face. Letting me go all the way to Georgia, not being able to protect me from so far away, missing his baby sister already. We'd never lived more than 5 hours away from each other. It scared me to be that far from my brother but, hey, I needed to learn to not lean on my family so hard and this was my reality check to myself. He scooped me up in a big hug, lifting me from the ground and he squeezed me tightly. The air left my lungs in an 'oof' before I wrapped my arms around him. My tears started again just before he set me back on the ground.

"You know where we are if you ever need anything, Rhi."

I smiled and let out a small chuckle, "Yeah that's part of why I'm doing this."

He nodded in understanding but ruffled my hair affectionately. I moved to my parents who were now standing together. I smiled at them both and opened my arms wide while stepping forward to hug them both. My father and I were close when you were a child but now-a-days, hugs and affection from him were rare so I soaked up every second of their hugs.

My dad was a man of few words but when he embraced me, I felt myself starting to cry harder, "I love you, kiddo." He said that even less than giving or showing affection.

"I love you too, Dad," the words rolled out of my mouth and they were true. No matter how much we had fought in my 21 years, he was still my dad and I did love him. He released me and passed me to my sobbing mother. I smiled sadly at her, knowing that only one of her three children would be in Michigan after this and that was my brother. It was going to take a toll on her but we both knew I was only a call away. I cried into her shoulder and she cried into mine for a bit before we both pulled away.

"I'll call everybody when I get to the apartment, alright?" My family all nodded in agreement so I turned to enter the drivers seat of my vehicle.

The tiny Chevy purred to life and I waved out the window to them with a sad smile. "Here goes nothing," I said quietly when turning back to the road. My radio sang to me about seeing fire and misty mountains while the stretch of road ahead of me dragged on.

\-----------

"Hey, baby," a voice called from the other end of the small diner's bar top. "Could I get another soda over here?" I snarled to myself before turning back to the balding man.

A fake smile lit up my face, the dimple that normally appeared on my right cheek no where to be seen, "Sure thing!" The man smirked at my figure as I walked towards him and I felt myself holding back a gag. I really didn't get paid enough for this crap.

Shortly after, my shift ended. Gage's Diner, the name of my current place of work, was locked up and cleaned up. Shannon, one of the other waitresses, caught me before I got in my car.

"Hey, Rhi? We're all going out to Whiskey Lullaby for drinks tonight," she gestured towards the group of other employees standing behind her. "Would you wanna join us?" Her accent was clearly Southern and her cheeks were round with a friendly smile.

I shrugged, "I mean yeah, sure. Do I have time to run home and change? I'd rather not go out in my work uniform." She giggled and nodded, gave me the address to the bar and her phone number in case I got lost. I smiled at her finally and nodded a thank you before returning to my car. The poor vehicle was going to need maintenance soon. I could hear it when the engine came to life.

I'd returned to my apartment and tossed my jacket, purse, and scarf on a chair near the front door. Did I really want to go? I was bad at socializing. Especially with new people and without Zemi.

"Zemi!" I quickly dug my phone out from my purse and pulled up my speed dial contacts, pressing my thumb over her name. The phone rang twice before she answered, sounding a bit concerned.

"Rhi? You ok? You never call this soon after work." I smiled at her knowledge then spoke, "Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit… nervous?" It came out as a question and before I could continue, Zemi was squealing on the other end of the phone. "You got asked out a date, didn't you?! I knew it! Can't believe it took those Georgia boys four months to catch up to your beauty!"

I rolled my eyes at her statement, "No, Zem. Actually my coworkers asked me to go have drinks with them at this bar. It's called Whiskey Lullaby," I added knowing she'd want to Google the place and get some info on it before I went there. "I'm nervous because you of all people should know that I'm not good with new people. Let alone bars," I added emphasis on the last word as I listened to her typing away on her laptop to find out about the bar. It was silent for a single heartbeat before she started chiding me for the negativity.

"Girl, you are one of the kindest people I know. Also one of the safest so I know that you'll get out of there if anything feels off but-" her words were cut off by her own whistle.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

My panic was forgotten when she laughed and said, "Just open the picture."

I hadn't realized she'd sent me anything but my brow furrowed and I clicked her message. "Holy shit, that's amazing!" She laughed, knowing it would be my response to the huge mural on the side of Whiskey Lullaby. It was definitely the logo for the place and damn was it epic! "I'm going," was all I said after we had gotten done laughing.

"You better change then 'cause I know for a fact you haven't gotten out of that baby pee yellow dress they call a uniform." I let out a loud laugh again and agreed. We said our goodbyes and Zemi wished me luck before hanging up.

The phone was quickly thrown on the bed once I'd made it to my room. I flung my closet open to scan the clothes I had hanging up. It was a warm night, I hadn't needed my jacket or scarf so when my eyes fell on the deep teal chiffon shirt, I reached for it immediately. I gathered the rest of the clothing I desired, dark wash skinny jeans included then stared at my shoe collection hanging from both closet doors in shoe organizers. The tan lace up, heeled sandals grabbed my attention almost immediately.

I nodded to the bathroom mirror, my blonde hair curled slightly to show off the shaved back and sides a bit more and a light layer of makeup on my face. This felt like it was going to be fun! Without another thought, I grabbed my keys and took off out the door to head to my destination.

\-------

My eyebrows shot up as I pulled into a parking space. I cautiously stepped out of my car, locking it behind me as I approached the… bar? There were motorcycles covering the parking lot I had just pulled into and I was pretty positive that Shannon did not drive one plus I couldn't see the big mural Zemi sent me a picture of. Hm, maybe that was an old building and they moved? But, determined to have a good night, I pushed forward towards the front door. I went to reach for the handle to the door but someone opened it and asked what I thought I was doing there. My eyes probably looked like saucers as the man stared me down. With a gulp, I spoke up but ended up only whispering, "I came here to find my friends…?"

The guy looked me up and down then smirked, his bright blue eyes glinting in the dim light as the sun went down. "Sure yer na' lost?"

He pointed up towards the door frame which read… "The Crow? I'm looking for Whiskey Lullaby…" My words trailed off as he looked back at me.

"Ya got the address wrong. Doesn' happen of'en. Ya must be from outta town." My fear was rising and I felt myself shrinking internally. But when he pulled up his phone and showed me the difference in addresses - a single number of all things - I relaxed a bit then made my way back to my car. As I opened the door, another motorcycle came to a stop in an empty parking space nearby and I couldn't help but stare when the woman pulled her helmet off. The back of her vest read "Nameless" which I caught just before her long and wavy black hair fell down to the center of her back. She smiled at the guy that had helped me and he smiled softly back. Noticing someone else's eyes, she turned to me to smile. She was gorgeous! Her eyes were a deep hazel, from what I could see and her smile was wicked but in its own way, nice at the same time.

With an unsure smile back at her I entered my vehicle and started it, driving the direction the guy had showed me. It wasn't that bad of an encounter, I cursed myself for being so scared at the time. Once I'd reached Whiskey Lullaby, I saw the mural still on the wall and sighed with relief. Content with knowing where I was, I exited the vehicle to admire the mural then called Shannon to see where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and bear with me! It took me two days just to write this but I'll update as much as I can.~ ♥


End file.
